Little Luca's Break-Out
by Ififall
Summary: When Luca finds out the Truth, he disappears. John finds him, but Lucky Luca Jameson has a few secrets of his own...


A/N: Set in the Episode "Smoke and Mirrors" Slash. Strong Language. Adult scenes. People's thoughts are in_** Bold**_.

* * *

This wasn't how Luca imagined his death. In his dreams, he was a wounded cop on duty. Or he was held by one of his hot Blonde Girlfriends, while she sobbed and kissed him good-bye.

* * *

But Luca Jameson never thought he'd kick the bucket like this. With his Nut-job of an Uncle putting a gun to his head.

His older Brother had to do something.

"Leave him alone!" Stephen said.

* * *

"No, it's too late" Uncle Jedikiah said. Luca cringed as Uncle Jedikiah jabbed the gun into his forehead. He saw Stephen move his arm, into the air. The gun flew across the room.

"Now I've forced your hand, You'll do the right thing Stephen" Uncle Jedikiah said. He started walking to the door.

"No!" Stephen said. "Don't move Jedikiah" Shaken but pissed off, Luca walked over to his Big Brother.

* * *

"So it's true? Luca asked. "You and Mom, you've been laughing at me the whole time?" Luca asked.

"No Luca..." Stephen started to say.

"I don't wanna hear it. All you and Mom do is lie. Let me guess, is Dad still alive too? Is he hiding in the attic somewhere?" Luca asked. Stephen didn't have time to answer as Luca walked away.

* * *

Luca didn't know where to go. He went to the library. People kept looking at him. At first he thought that they knew. But then he saw the wet patch on his Trousers.

Could Today get anymore embarrassing?

He went to the toilets to clean himself up. The toilet paper wasn't helping. Luca would have to walk out, smelling like shit. Well done Luca. He put the toilet paper in the toilet and flushed it. Luca opened the door to see a surprise visitor.

* * *

"Got a fresh pair for you. No need to thank me" The guy held out Trousers that looked new. Luca recognized his face. He was one of Stephen's friends. But he couldn't remember his name.

"Umm….Thanks" Luca said, grabbing the Trousers and shutting the cubicle.

"In case you forgotten me. I'm John. I'm a friend of Stephen's. I was at that party that your Brother set up" John said.

* * *

Luca didn't care where he'd seen him. All he knew was that this "John" was hot. He looked like a model from a magazine. But Here Luca was, in front of "John the Hottie" In a cubicle with flushed cheeks and dirty pants. He pulled on the dry ones.

"Give me the dirty ones" John said.

"I can't…..they're gross" Luca said.

* * *

"It's fine, really" John said. Luca flung the trousers over the cubicle. Luca saw flashes of light. Then silence. Then he saw flickers of Blue light.

"I'm back" John said. Luca opened the cubicle and told himself to stay calm. For some reason he knew John wouldn't hurt him.

He couldn't look him in the eye. John was too good-looking. But there was so much, that he wanted to talk to him about. Luca couldn't talk to his Brother. Stephen had crossed too many lines.

* * *

"So…you're…..a Magic Super-Freak too….like Stephen" Luca said.

"Freak? You mean a Tomorrow person" John said.

"John….you can dress it up however you want. But you're a bunch of weirdo's" Luca said. He didn't want to piss John off, but it was true. Sure, when he was younger, he look at Comics with his friends and pretended that he had powers with them.

* * *

But it was all a safe fantasy that Luca couldn't touch. He was just an ordinary High-School student that was trying to get out from his Big Brother's shadow. Now Stephen had ruined all of that.

"Luca. I know this is strange for you" John said.

* * *

"Don't pretend that you know how I feel" Luca said.

_**"Poor Little guy. He's just a kid" **_John thought.

"John, I'm not just a kid. My Mom and Stephen never tell me anything. I'm sick of being treated like I don't exist. Maybe I should run away or something" Luca said.

* * *

John shook his head. He couldn't let that happen. He was already responsible for Roger disappearing. He couldn't let Luca run away. Stephen would never forgive him. He tapped Luca on the shoulder.

"Luca. I want to take you somewhere. Do you want to come?" John asked.

"Wait, John, you mean let's _walk_ out of here right?" Luca asked.

* * *

"Luca, from what I gather, you just stormed out of the house. Do you have the Money for the subway?" John asked. Luca shook his head.

"You want to touch me with that freaky Comic Book, magical stuff? What if get trapped somewhere else? What if I hurt myself?" Luca asked.

"Luca. No-one's going to force you to do anything that you don't want to" John said.

* * *

"Luca I can help you through this. I know that you're worried, and you don't know me well. But if you want to hear what I've got to say….you're gonna have to trust me. Just a little" John said. He held out his hand. Luca thought about walking away.

But there was something about John, that was keeping him interested. It wasn't just his looks. If he wanted to get closer to John, this was the only way to do it. Luca slowly touched his arm. Luca couldn't explain what happened next. One minute, he was in the gloomy Library toilets, the next he was on a patch of grass opposite a Diner.

* * *

He found himself grabbing onto John in shock. Luca's hands slid down John's shoulder and across his biceps. John felt really muscular….did he work out? Luca wondered.

"Wanna grab a drink? My Treat" John said. Luca nodded and they both walked into the Diner. The "Ding" of the bell alerted a friendly waitress with purple streaks in her hair.

"Hey Johnny, what can I do for you and your Little friend?" She asked.

* * *

"Ash, less of the Little, I'll have a Strawberry Milkshake Please" John said. Luca's eyes widened at John's choice. Strawberry Milkshake was so….childish.

"Want do you want?" John asked. "Have anything" John said. Luca ordered a Burger meal, with another of John's Strawberry Milkshakes.

* * *

He wasn't even that hungry, but maybe they could share the food. Like real couples did. John tapped his fingers on the table. "Two Milkshakes. Then One Double Cheese Burger Meal coming right up" She said.

"Thanks Ash" John said.

* * *

"Is that your Girl-friend?" Luca asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Luca. We can talk about "Me" later. Do you want to tell me what happened…with your Brother?" John asked.

"You already know" Luca said.

* * *

"Just some of it. I wanted to hear the whole story from you" John said. Luca wished they were talking about something else. He wanted to know more about John. Did he have a face Book or Twitter page?

Everyone had a Twitter page. He could ask Stephen… if he ever spoke to him again. Luca knew he had to take things slowly. He didn't want to come across as boring. So he told John the basics.

"Uncle Jed came to house. He freaked out. Now I know the truth. My family are just voodoo, crazy-ass, liars" Luca said.

* * *

Stephen….your Mom and Dad. All want to protect you" John said.

"Look, John, you might have the perfect family. I bet you're the favourite….aren't you?" Luca said.

"_**Luca….you don't know anything"**_ John thought. The waitress Ash, brought Luca's meal and the Milkshakes.

"Thanks" John said.

* * *

"Yeah…umm….Thanks, Ash" Luca said.

"No problem Handsome" Ash said putting down the plates and walking away.

"I think someone has a crush on you" John said.

Luca shrugged and started eating his chips.

* * *

_**"Push him on** **Jedikiah**_" John thought.

"John stop pushing me. I don't wanna talk about….this crap" Luca said. "Talking isn't going to change the fact that My Mom likes Stephen more than me" Luca said.

"You really think that?" John asked.

"Why else would they lie to me for so fucking long?" Luca asked. He could have kicked himself. He shouldn't have cursed. Maybe John could think he was trying to be cool.

* * *

_**"Try to act cool, but not the obvious kind of cool. Just the "Too Cool for School" cool"**_ Luca told himself. John took a sip of his Milkshake.

"Mmm…The Milkshakes are "Cool" aren't they?" John asked. He decided to change the subject.

"You know Luca, when I was your age, I loved Comics too. There was this guy…..He sold the best comics. He was a friend. I read his mind to find out when the new Comics were coming in. Having these powers _can_ be a _cool_ thing you know" John said.

* * *

"Yeah right. The powers are so "cool" that my whole family hid them from me?" Luca said. John didn't have a comeback comment. He was sick of saying the same thing. Maybe it was best that everything was out in the open. John Leaned forward and tapped Luca's arm.

"Luca. I know it's none of my business. But Jedikiah would never have hurt you" John said. His eyes widened as Luca got up. Luca grabbed the rest of his meal and shuffled out of his seat.

* * *

"You're right John, it is none of your business" He got up and walked out of the diner. Before Luca got a taste of the sunshine outside, John was on the other side of the door.

"God, this shit is getting annoying" Luca said. He charged away from him and John followed him to a nearby park.

"Luca, wait!" John shouted.

* * *

"Fuck you John. You have no idea what it's like to nearly fucking die. What if Uncle Jed had shot me? He's crazy. How can I go home? What if Uncle Jed comes back and finishes the job?" Luca asked. He stopped in his tracks, getting upset. John brought Luca towards his chest and hugged him.

Listen to me Luca. Stephen told me and my family, to protect your family. That's what I'm gonna do Luca. Look at me. I'm going to protect you. No matter what. I promise" John said, pulling away from Luca and ruffling his hair.

* * *

It was now or never, now was the right time for Luca to make his move. Still blurry from "Manly Tears" He leaned forward and kissed John on the corner of his mouth.

"Luca, what are you doing?" John asked, shocked.

"John…I thought you liked me….you said….." Luca started to say, but John interrupted him.

* * *

"Luca, Jedikiah pushed you over the edge Today. Let's forget about this. I'll take you home" John said.

"I don't wanna forget about this John….I like you" Luca said. John could see the hope spark in Little Luca's eyes. But he had to draw a line. "Luca….you're a kid. I'll walk you home and get you a Comic book. A Limited Edition One" John said with a smile.

* * *

"You sound just like my Mom. Thanks for nothing John" Luca said. He started walking and John was trying to catch up with him again.

"Luca. Please, don't be pissed at me" John said. He finally thought he was catching up to Luca, when Luca broke into a run and disappeared into thin air. John felt the vibration of his phone and looked at Stephen calling him.

* * *

"Shit" John said. "Congratulations Luca Jameson. You've just had you've first Teleport" John said.


End file.
